Red Dawn
by Erosaf
Summary: AU ending for New Moon. What would happen if Bella was kicked out by Charlie? Will she become a vampire and would the wolves want to hunt her down? What will become of her and the Cullens? Will she ever speak to Charlie again? Or is this goodbye for him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1 -

Though I was so glad to have Edward back and that he was safe again, I knew that Charlie was going to be angry when I got up this morning. Edward had left, I found that out when I opened my eyes but I knew he was not going far, only to his house.

My door cracked open.

Morning, Dad.

Oh, hey, Bella. He sounded embarrassed at getting caught. I didn t know you were awake.

Yeah. I ve just been waiting for you to get up so I can go and have a shower. I started to get up.

Hold on, Charlie said, flipping the light on. I blinked in the sudden darkness. Lets talk for a minute first.

I couldn t control my grimace. I d forgotten to ask Alice for a good excuse.

You know you re in trouble.

Yeah, I know.

I just about went crazy these last three days. I come home from Harry s funeral, and you re gone. Jacob could only tell me that you d run off with Alice Cullen, and that he thought you were in trouble. You didn t leave me a number and you didn t call. I didn t know where you were or when or if you were coming back. Do you have any idea how how He couldn t finish the sentence. He sucked in a sharp breath and moved on. Can you give me one good reason why I shouldn t ship you off to Jacksonville this second?

my eyes narrowed. So it was going to be threats, was it? Well two could play at that game. I sat up, pulling the quilt around me. Because I won t go.

Now just one minute, young lady-

look dad, I accept complete responsibility for my actions, and you have the right to ground me for as long as you want. i will also do all the chores and laundry and dishes until you think I ve learnt my lesson. And I guess you re within your rights to kick me out, too but that won t make me go to Florida.

His face turned bright red. He took one deep breath before he responded. Would you like to explain where you ve been?

Oh, crap. There was an emergency.

He raised his eyebrows in expectation of my brilliant explanation.

I filled my cheeks with air and then blew it out noisily. Then I proceeded to explain what had happened, told him about the cliff diving, and that did not improve his mood one bit.

His response was short but I got the message. He did not want Edward in this house ever again. To that I had to say, If that s the way you want it Charlie, then I am moving out.

You don t have the money to rent somewhere, he chided me.

So, I m sure one of my friends will let me stay with them. Need I say which one?

Who?

I don t know I ll have to ask around. But you can be sure, I will not be here tonight.

Bella, he pleaded.

You made it perfectly clear that you don t want Edward in the house and I won t out up with that. You made me have to move out Charlie. Now let me have a shower! I almost shouted at him.

Chapter 2 -

For a few moments after he left I wondered if Alice had told Edward if she'd seen what had just occurred between Charlie and I.

There was no way I could face him again, he was a good pain in the backside at the moment. For a moment I chose to sit on my bed, I did not know what would happen now really. I hoped that I'd b able to stay with the Cullen's though Jasper could be a problem.

Then I felt one cold hand on my shoulder and I turned to face who ever the vampire was. To my relief it was Edward. "Hey Edward," I managed to choke out.

"I heard what happened between you and Charlie. I had no idea of the mess I left you here in. I am really sorry," he said softly, sitting beside me.

"It's not your fault," I said trying to calm myself.

"Partly it is Bella. Don't say its not. If I'd never left like that none of this would have happened," Edward replied.

"You did what you thought was right though Edward. I know you would not have left if there was some other alternative to what happened in September." I did not have to go into details about what happened on my eighteenth birthday, he'd remember it perfectly, I was sure.

***

"Shoot," I muttered when the paper sliced my finger; I pulled it out to examine the damage. A singe drop of blood oozed from the tiny cut.

"No!" Edward roared.

He threw himself at me, flinging me back across the table. It fell, as I did, scattering the cake and the presents, the flowers and the plates. I landed in the mess of shattered crystal.

Jasper slammed into Edward, and the sound was like the crash of two boulders in a rockslide.

There was another noise, a grisly snarling that seemed to be coming from deep in Jasper's chest. Jasper tried to shove past Edward, snapping his teeth just inches from Edward's face.

Emmett grabbed Jasper from behind in the next second, locking him into his massive steel grip, but Jasper struggled on, his wild, empty eyes focused only on me.

***

The memory was still crystal clear to me, it had been the reason for the six months of zombie like behaviour I had shown. I had not wanted to do anything and Charlie almost sent me to Jacksonville. That had snapped me out of it and I had learned not long after that my new best friend at the time, Jacob Black was a werewolf. Not to mention the few times Victoria tried to get me.

Oh and there was also the run in with Laurent. Though Laurent had been trying to be like a few of the Cullen's friends, the Denali Clan and only hunt animals, he had admitted that he sometimes cheated. I had almost become one of his meals. The werewolves intervened though and he was now dead.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked, as usual not being able to hear my mind.

I should mention that unlike everybody else, I am the one exception to his gift of being able to read minds. Then again he was not the only one to find that he could not read my mind.

Two days ago I had met Aro, the leader of the Volturi in Italy, who als shared Edwards gift. Though it is not the same as Edwards. Aro needs physical contact to hear someone's thoughts and Edward doesn't.

While Edward can hear only what's going on in someone's mind at one time, Aro hears every thought some one has.

"Not much except the fact I really want to get out of this house," I muttered. "Is Charlie gone?"

Edward was silent for a minute, I knew he was listening intently. Then a low growl erupted from his chest.

"What?" I demanded. Why the hell was he growling?

"Charlie's talking to Billy on his phone in his cruiser. He's asking Billy to send Jacob over here and take you to La Push," Edward informed me. The growl then got louder. "Billy agreed, so we don't have long."

I then heard the cruiser glide away from the house. "Lets get moving then," I said. I looked around my room, looking to see just what I wanted to take away with me.

"Tell me what you want and I'll put it in my car, I hid it just out of sight. Give me two seconds," Edward said. He leapt out of the window carelessly.

I laughed for less than a second and then unplugged my laptop. There was no way I'd leave that behind. I then started shoving things into my bag, mostly clothes. Edward was back and he was helping me. I darted out into the corridor to the bathroom to get my stuff from in there.

Within seconds I was all packed and as soon as I had filled a bag, it was already in Edward's shiny silver Volvo.

As soon as we were all done, we moved out the front door, after I wrote a note to put on the counter in the kitchen for Jacob.

Jacob,

Don't bother looking for me, I'm where I want to be. Sorry things ended up this way. Sell the motorbike, I won't need it.

Bella

Then I got into the car after locking the front door behind me. Just as we pulled away from the house a russet wolf came running out of the forest.

Edward did not even blink we just sped up. The wolf could not follow us, I knew that much, he'd have to move through the forest.

Technically, thanks to an ancient treaty Carlisle had made with Epriham Black, Jacobs's grand father, the wolves could not do anything, as I was not on their turf.

"I thought I might tell you, Carlisle said your more than welcome to live with us Bella," Edward said. "So you're not going to school today at all, nor the next three days it seems."

"Why not the next three days?" I asked, wondering if I had the right meaning from his words.

"Carlisle made a deal with you remember? Seems that Charlie does not want you in his house any more, so you wont be human much longer," Edward, said, his eyes not on the road but on me.

"Are you serious?" I asked, very surprised. "He's meant to be at work."

"No. He's not working for the next week. Carlisle wants to help you adjust to being like us, even Jasper's willing to help you there," Edward said.

Jasper? Edward's blond brother usually stayed well away from me, since he was the newest member of the Cullen clan.

Then again having Jasper around was going to be handy. He was as gifted as his mate, Alice, though in a different manner. Instead of reading minds like Edward or seeing the future like Alice, Jasper's medium was moods.

He could excite a lethargic crowd, or calm an angry mob. There was no limit to what he could do most likely. Hell, he'd used it on me before, when Edward, Emmett and Carlisle were hunting James. I'd been a nervous wreck, then he had acted and I was perfectly calm.

Soon we were pulling up in front of the Cullen's spacious house and I spotted all the Cullen's through the windows. Obviously they wanted to make sure I was all right before they went back to school or wherever they had been.

I then counted again and noticed there were only five in the house.

Where was Carlisle then? He was the least likely to be off on his own, this much I knew.

Then Edward stiffened, as the Volvo turned off.

"What is it?"

"The wolves are coming here," Edward said. "The pack's mind is too tangled for me to make anything out except that their coming this way."

"We better get inside then," I muttered. I knew how big those wolves were, and I knew they were very strong.

Chapter 3 - As soon as we'd stopped talking I became aware that we were not alone. Alice had come darting out, and I smiled to see my favorite other person out of all the Cullen kids.

"Hey Bella," she chirped angeletically.

"Hey Alice, where are you off to all of a sudden?" I asked, curiously.

"I'm going elsewhere because I can't see," Alice replied.

"That is really not a good idea Alice," Edward said.

"Why?" she asked, still a little perky.

"The weerewolves are coming here. Now. They'll be here soon," Edward replied. "None of us should be on our own. Where's Carlisle?" 


	2. Chapter 2

For a few moments after he left I wondered if Alice had told Edward if she'd seen what had just occurred between Charlie and I.

There was no way I could face him again, he was a good pain in the backside at the moment. For a moment I chose to sit on my bed, I did not know what would happen now really. I hoped that I'd b able to stay with the Cullen's though Jasper could be a problem.

Then I felt one cold hand on my shoulder and I turned to face who ever the vampire was. To my relief it was Edward. "Hey Edward," I managed to choke out.

"I heard what happened between you and Charlie. I had no idea of the mess I left you here in. I am really sorry," he said softly, sitting beside me.

"It's not your fault," I said trying to calm myself.

"Partly it is Bella. Don't say its not. If I'd never left like that any of this would have happened," Edward replied.

"You did what you thought was right though Edward. I know you would not have left if there was some other alternative to what happened in September." I did not have to go into details about what happened on my eighteenth birthday, he'd remember it perfectly, I was sure.

***

_"Shoot," I muttered when the paper sliced my finger; I pulled it out to examine the damage. A singe drop of blood oozed from the tiny cut. _

_"No!" Edward roared._

_He threw himself at me, flinging me back across the table. It fell, as I did, scattering the cake and the presents, the flowers and the plates. I landed in the mess of shattered crystal._

_Jasper slammed into Edward, and the sound was like the crash of two boulders in a rockslide._

_There was another noise, a grisly snarling that seemed to be coming from deep in Jasper's chest. Jasper tried to shove past Edward, snapping his teeth just inches from Edward's face._

_Emmett grabbed Jasper from behind in the next second, locking him into his massive steel grip, but Jasper struggled on, his wild, empty eyes focused only on me._

***

The memory was still crystal clear to me, it had been the reason for the six months of zombie like behaviour I had shown. I had not wanted to do anything and Charlie almost sent me to Jacksonville. That had snapped me out of it and I had learned not long after that my new best friend at the time, Jacob Black was a werewolf. Not to mention the few times Victoria tried to get me.

Oh and there was also the run in with Laurent.

Though Laurent had been trying to be like a few of the Cullen's friends, the Denali Clan and only hunt animals, he had admitted that he sometimes cheated. I had almost become one of his meals. The werewolves intervened though and he was now dead.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked, as usual not being able to hear my mind.

I should mention that unlike everybody else, I am the one exception to his gift of being able to read minds. Then again he was not the only one to find that he could not read my mind.

Two days ago I had met Aro, the leader of the Volturi in Italy, who als shared Edwards gift. Though it is not the same as Edwards. Aro needs physical contact to hear someone's thoughts and Edward doesn't.

While Edward can hear only what's going on in someone's mind at one time, Aro hears every thought some one has.

"Not much except the fact I really want to get out of this house," I muttered. "Is Charlie gone?"

Edward was silent for a minute, I knew he was listening intently. Then a low growl erupted from his chest.

"What?" I demanded. Why the hell was he growling?

"Charlie's talking to Billy on his phone in his cruiser. He's asking Billy to send Jacob over here and take you to La Push," Edward informed me. The growl then got louder. "Billy agreed, so we don't have long."

I then heard the cruiser glide away from the house. "Lets get moving then," I said. I looked around my room, looking to see just what I wanted to take away with me.

"Tell me what you want and I'll put it in my car, I hid it just out of sight. Give me two seconds," Edward said. He leapt out of the window carelessly.

I laughed for less than a second and then unplugged my laptop. There was no way I'd leave that behind. I then started shoving things into my bag, mostly clothes. Edward was back and he was helping me. I darted out into the corridor to the bathroom to get my stuff from in there.

Within seconds I was all packed and as soon as I had filled a bag, it was already in Edward's shiny silver Volvo.

As soon as we were all done, we moved out the front door, after I wrote a note to put on the counter in the kitchen for Jacob.

_Jacob,_

_Don't bother looking for me, I'm where I want to be. Sorry things ended up this way. Sell the motorbike, I won't need it._

_Bella_

Then I got into the car after locking the front door behind me. Just as we pulled away from the house a russet wolf came running out of the forest.

Edward did not even blink we just sped up. The wolf could not follow us, I knew that much, he'd have to move through the forest.

Technically, thanks to an ancient treaty Carlisle had made with Epriham Black, Jacobs's grand father, the wolves could not do anything, as I was not on their turf.

"I thought I might tell you, Carlisle said your more than welcome to live with us Bella," Edward said. "So you're not going to school today at all, nor the next three days it seems."

"Why not the next three days?" I asked, wondering if I had the right meaning from his words.

"Carlisle made a deal with you remember? Seems that Charlie does not want you in his house any more, so you wont be human much longer," Edward, said, his eyes not on the road but on me.

"Are you serious?" I asked, very surprised. "He's meant to be at work."

"No. He's not working for the next week. Carlisle wants to help you adjust to being like us, even Jasper's willing to help you there," Edward said.

Jasper? Edward's blond brother usually stayed well away from me, since he was the newest member of the Cullen clan.

Then again having Jasper around was going to be handy. He was as gifted as his mate, Alice, though in a different manner. Instead of reading minds like Edward or seeing the future like Alice, Jasper's medium was moods.

He could excite a lethargic crowd, or calm an angry mob. There was no limit to what he could do most likely. Hell, he'd used it on me before, when Edward, Emmett and Carlisle were hunting James. I'd been a nervous wreck, then he had acted and I was perfectly calm.

Soon we were pulling up in front of the Cullen's spacious house and I spotted all the Cullen's through the windows. Obviously they wanted to make sure I was all right before they went back to school or wherever they had been.

I then counted again and noticed there were only five in the house.

Where was Carlisle then? He was the least likely to be off on his own, this much I knew.

Then Edward stiffened, as the Volvo turned off.

"What is it?"

"The wolves are coming here," Edward said. "The pack's mind is too tangled for me to make anything out except that their coming this way."

"We better get inside then," I muttered. I knew how big those wolves were, and I knew they were very strong.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 I knew we could not stay outside. Even Edward seemed to know that, he was opening my door within seconds of our ended conversation. I smiled at him; I'd managed to pull myself together by now. Then I got out of the silver Volvo, and smiled as I started to walk towards the house. When I was inside, all of the others were immediately beside us. "Esme, where's Carlisle?" Edward asked.  
"He's on his way in. Earlier after you left he went hunting," Esme said. She then turned her heart shaped; brown tress framed head towards me, and smiled. "Alice did not know how long you would both be, she couldn't see you."  
"Which means the La Push pack is involved," Alice chimed in. I turned to look at her, momentarily confused. She shook her head; her short black hair did not budge. "Don't you remember, Bella? I can't see when the packs involved."  
"That means we have no idea of how long they'll be before they get here. Any idea where Carlisle went to hunt? I should go warn him, plus it'll confuse the wolves, they'll think I'm alone," Edward said.  
"You're not going alone," I argued. "I saw what they can do; Laurent was a fool to face them alone. He thought he could beat three that were against him."  
"Which three?" Edward asked, intrigued.  
"I'll call Carlisle and tell him to get back in here," Rosalie said, jumping up from the couch her blond hair bouncing.  
"Thanks," Edward called after her as she darted out of the room. Then his dark golden eyes rested on me. "I don't know how we're going to keep the wolves off of you," he added. "I'm sure you'll all think of something," I smiled.  
"Yeah I know, but knowing they're coming for you does not help the situation in any case," Edward reminded me.  
It was then that he turned his head towards the front door, eyes expectant.  
A second later, Carlisle came in through that entrance. He moved straight over to the rest of us and said, "What's going on? Rosalie said I had to get back here immediately."  
Edward was the one who answered. "Carlisle: the packs coming. They think something's going on and I don't think they are going to talk."  
"What do they want?" Carlisle asked. "Why would they come?"  
Edward glanced at me for a second. "Charlie called Billy Black. He asked Billy to send Jacob to get Bella. I believe they followed after us, when they found she was not there."  
"So now the packs coming after her? That's great; I think I saw a familiar face while I was out and about. Actually a few of them, to be honest," Carlisle told us all. "Who Carlisle?" Esme asked.  
"The Denali's," Carlisle replied in a soft voice. "Not to mention someone just as dangerous as the wolves." This time he looked meaningfully at Edward.  
"Victoria," Edward hissed.  
She's coming for me, I thought in horror. "Her timing could not have been better," I gulped.  
I noticed then that Edward seemed to be concentrating on something any of us could not hear. "That's decent of you, Sam," he muttered.  
"What us?" Alice demanded, obviously annoyed by her lack of sight now. "The Pack's so close I can't see anymore. What is that pack doing?"  
"They're waiting three days before they come any closer." Edwards' eyes were still far off. All of a sudden his golden eyes flashed to my face. "Then one's going to call you, Bella." There was a sharp intake of air from everyone. "They're going to check?" Esme asked. "Yes." Edwards' eyes refocused as he tore himself from hearing the pack's mind. "How many?" Carlisle asked.  
"Ten wolves. The packs enormous," Edward said. "Good thing I did not come looking for you, I'd have been ripped to shreds if what Bella says is true about Laurent's' encounter with them." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Making Plans "We better let Tanya and her coven members know what's in the woods between them and us. Just so the wolves can't take them by surprise," Jasper said. Rosalie flitted out of the room. Edward chucked. "She's going to call them now," he told us when everyone looked at him in bewilderment. His eyes rested on me. "What are we going to do about Bella being here? She's not safe."  
"Well, if somehow we can keep the wolves off for a few days, she'd be able to help us," Emmett laughed.  
"It's not a laughing matter, Emmett," Esme told him off.  
"Actually maybe it is better even though she'd be a newborn," Carlisle said, looking at Edward slowly.  
"I can see the sense in that Carlisle, but will she really be any help then? She could easily turn on us," Esme argued.  
"I would never turn on you all," I assured her. "You're all almost family to me."  
"Vampires have been known to turn on their own covens before, Bella," Jasper told me. "I've seen them at it, when the Volturi came south a long time ago."  
Edward looked across at him. "Yes, but you know how to handle newborns, don't you, Jasper?"  
"My own story's involved, but yes, I do know how to deal with newborns," Jasper replied. He was watching me. "I guess I would have to teach you to fight then."  
It was then that Rosalie flitted back into the room. "The Denali's will be here by morning. They're going to come by car this time, since a werewolf infestation is not something they want to deal with right now," she informed us all. She looked around. "Already planning?"  
"Yes. The faster we get things in action the better," Edward said. "Bella, can you come with me please?" Carlisle asked.  
I gulped apprehensively and then followed him after Esme gave me an encouraging hug. "We'll all be waiting for you," she whispered in my ear.  
Rosalie looked confused as I left the room with Carlisle, but I was sure the others would fill her in on what was happening. I also knew they would continue to plan with everyone else what was going to happen, while I changed.  
Carlisle was heading upstairs and I figured I knew what he was doing. Trying to put as much space between Edward and me as possible: while this went ahead. Though it would not be possible for him to not hear me if I did scream. Stupid oversensitive hearing they had. When we reached the study however, he stopped. "I thought I might explain what you're going to have happen, Bella, before I bite you." He opened the door.  
I nodded and was surprised that for some reason I was not afraid at all of what he'd just said. That probably meant that I was more than ready to join the Cullen's fully.  
"I already know some of what will happen like how long it will take. Alice told me that much." As I finished speaking I heard Edward's enraged snarl. "He's not angry at me, Bella, something else, I'm guessing to do with the pack," Alice called up to me. I had been worried that it was her that he was snarling at.  
"You do realize that you will not like this at all, don't you, Bella?" Carlisle asked.  
"That I don't look forwards to," I admitted. "I just hope that Edward does not get frantic with worry while I'm changing."  
"Jasper will keep an eye on him, Bella," Carlisle told me. "It'll be over for you soon enough."  
"I hope so," I muttered. "Was there anything you wanted to know before I do this?" he asked.  
"No, there's nothing else," I told him.  
"Try and stay as silent as you can though, we don't need the wolves coming in to molest us while you're still out of it," he warned me.  
"I'll try," I promised.  
"Good girl," he said, smiling at me.  
I certainly would try; I did not want any of them worrying about me, most of all Edward. "Try and keep him away from me, will you?" I asked. He nodded, he knew who I meant by that.  
"With the wolves prowling around, it's not going to be easy, but somehow I think we'll handle him, Bella," he told me. 


End file.
